


Stranded Chapter 10

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 10

Now that the rain has ceased, Kenna and Val go out to survey the landscape. The sky is remarkably clear, and the sun shines brightly without a cloud in the to be seen. And the wheat has sprouted up. Soon they can attempt to make bread.

Kenna makes sure their goats are ok, and then milks them, getting a cup for herself and Val. They sit at their table, noting the frequent squeaks it’s made since they built it. While it wasn’t bad for their first try, they know that they’ll need to try again.

For now, they decide that they’d prefer not to fall off their table, so they sit at the corner of their collapsed bed.

“We still have a lot of work to do,” Kenna says, “don’t we?”

Val shrugs her shoulders, “I suppose so. Although, I haven’t thought of any of this as work.”

“You haven’t?” Kenna sounds surprised.

“Nope,” Val flatly tells her, “I know we’re supposed to figure out a way out of here, but I’m determined to enjoy myself while everything’s going on. We’re on a tropical island, Kenna. This is a beautiful place, and more importantly, we’re together. A life without servants to do everything for us is totally worth it.”

“Excuse me?” Kenna definitely feels offended. “You don’t think that about me, do you? I’ve been working my ass off all my life, and I don’t need you treating me like I’m helpless.”

She can tell Val feels bad. The Mercenary shifts uncomfortably, looking away, trying to find the right words.

“You’re right, Kenna,” Val tells her, holding her hands, “I didn’t mean that, and I’m sorry. It’s just that I don’t think things are so bad. I know you work hard, and that’s part of why I love you. I just meant that royal life is certainly fancier than it is here, but I don’t mind. I’ll take the hardest cave floor over the softest bed if that means I’m with you. But maybe that’s selfish of me to say that.”

Kenna kisses Val. “I love you too,” she says pulling away, “and it’s not selfish. It’s not like you put us in this situation. I know what you’re willing to do for me, and I want you to know that it means everything.”

“Before we get dressed,” Val looks at their bedding, her intent quite obvious, “what do you say?”

Kenna laughs. “I say let’s wait. I’m starving, and a cup of goats milk isn’t going to do it for me.”

“Whatever you want,” Val tells her, gathering their clothes, “after we eat, I want to show you something.”

***

The spear is comfortable in Kenna’s hand; she’s just not used to using it for fishing. Val stands behind her, guiding her stance, helping her aim for their food. She takes a deep breath and releases the spear, only to miss the fish by mere inches.

“Not bad, gorgeous,” Val says, giving her a pat on the butt, “you’re a lot better than most people on their first try. I bet you can nab that fish right now. Concentrate. Block out everything else but your surroundings and the fish.”

Kenna is skeptical at first, but closes her eyes, feels the cool water enveloping her feet, the way the rocks feel against her callouses. She takes a moment to focus on the way the water rocks back and forth, trying to think about the way the fish reacts to it all. Her eyes open and she moves with purpose. With a fluid motion, she releases the spear, hitting the target.

“YEAH!!!!!” Val races over, grabs her and spins her around before setting her down, but still holding on tight. “You did great, Kenna, you did really good.” They lay down and kiss with the water rising just beneath their faces.

“Our clothes are now going to be all wet and heavy,” Kenna says.

“Do you really care?” Val responds by continuing to kiss her.

“No,” Kenna responds, laughing, “just keep kissing me, and I’ll be happy.”

“In that case,” Val attacks Kenna’s face and neck with her lips, slowly taking off Kenna’s shirt and tossing it to the shore. Then she tugs Kenna’s pants, pulling them off to leave her fully exposed.

Kenna’s wet, naked body shines against the sunlight. She pulls Val down for a kiss and to have her wife block the hot sun away from her. Val strokes her crease with a softened hand and worships Kenna with her touch.

Kenna lets out a light gasp as Val slips a finger inside, pumping in and out. They maintain eye contact, looking lovingly at each other until Val makes her come.

“I don’t know about you, but I could eat,” Val says, “and maybe after that, we’ll cook the fish.”

Kenna rolls her eyes and has a big grin on her face. “Later,” she says, “and I’ll be sure to return the favor. But for now, it’s time for breakfast.”

Val helps Kenna get dressed, and they return to shore with their prize. Kenna starts the fire, having learned that skill quickly. Despite her occasional teasing about Kenna’s royal upbringing, Val is impressed with how strong her wife is, and her ability to adapt and learn new skills.

Kenna knows Val is watching her intently. Although they have many of the same turn-ons as any other couple, there’s something about demonstrations of strength and self-reliance that really gets them going. Naturally, this island has provided them with ample opportunities to arouse each other.

After they cook and eagerly scarf down their food, they head inland for additional sustenance. The strawberries, apples, and oranges are a welcome break from all the raisins. Even though it’s a matter of survival, hanging the grapes under the sun is a loathsome task. They both liked raisins before their arrival, but having nothing else to eat for weeks on end made them a chore to consume.

They remove their clothing and bunch them up to cushion them against a tree as they sit under its shade. For the next few hours, they lie together naked and eat fruit in this most relaxing atmosphere.

***

Kenna wakes up with her face pressed against Val’s chest and notices that night will be upon them soon. She wakes up her wife, and they head to the river to gather water. They return to the cave to store the water and put away their clothes. Napping has made them restless, and they want to explore their home.

Night carries with it a cool breeze that tingles their skin. Kenna looks over at Val, strutting along the shore without a care in the world. Even though they’re alone, and the night provides some cover of darkness, Kenna’s still getting used to walking around naked with Val. At first, the thought of such brazenness shocked her, but over time it was becoming liberating.

The freedom to completely expose herself made this place truly her home. Even though she knew she had to return to Stormholt, the connection to this place was undeniable. Of course, it was Val who made it all possible. She would never have let herself go like this for anyone else.

Their walk is long but relaxing and tranquil. Everything is soft from the noises to the sand under their feet, to their skin to skin contact bringing Kenna to a place of immense calm.

Sometimes they talk to each other seemingly with no end in sight, other times they enjoy a blissful silence. They have their arms wrapped each other around their waists, but Kenna can feel Val’s hand slowly creeping down until it’s on top of her butt. She smiles and heartily slaps Val’s butt.

“You minx!” Val says with a laugh, then charges at her. She grabs Val’s arms and uses her momentum to swing her around and is now carrying her.

“Bet you didn’t see that coming,” Kenna laughs, walking into the water.

“Very funny,” Val says sarcastically, “now let me go.”

“Your wish is my command,” Kenna states then drops Val to the cold, salty water.

Val grips Kenna’s legs and trips her. They laugh until tears roll down their cheeks.

Kenna can taste salt in her mouth and on Val’s lips as they kiss, and she wants more. She leans back as Val positions herself on top and Kenna feels herself filled by Val’s fingers and tongue working in tandem. No matter how tough Val may be, Kenna knows she’s a very giving lover, making sure sex is always a beautiful experience for them both. She feels Val lie next to her, caressing her breasts, and delicately grazing her sex to let her down gently.

Gathering herself, she makes good on her promise to return the favor to Val. The tip of her tongue glides against Val’s wet folds, tasting not only the Mercenary’s juices but also the salt water. She hears Val loudly call out her name as she explores her wife. Going with both Val’s and her own wishes, she presses on, determined to be as generous a lover as Val deserves.

With their lovemaking complete, Kenna kisses and lightly stokes Val’s sex. There isn’t a spot on Val that Kenna doesn’t love to kiss, but Val’s essence is one of her favorite places. Val’s womanhood is very beautiful to Kenna, and she treats it like the jewel it is.

The shallow water makes for a pleasant area to rest after making love, and they conclude that sleeping there tonight is the perfect way to cap off such a magical night. Val knows the tide won’t return until the next day, so they cuddle together.

“Hey, Val,” a sleepy-eyed Kenna asks, “what were you going to show me?”

“That can wait until tomorrow,” Val replies, kissing her affectionately, “goodnight my love.”

“Mmm, goodnight, Val.” And she drifts off to sleep. Just before joining her, Val can’t help but feel like she’ll never be happier than she is at this moment, and realizes definitively, that she doesn’t want to be found. She’ll do everything she can to get her and Kenna off the island, but would be much happier if they stayed right where they are.


End file.
